


Relaxing Rides

by playitagain



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: JJ notices that going for a bike ride helps Pope relax so he offers to take him on a few more rides. This includes the missing scene from the show.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	Relaxing Rides

**Author's Note:**

> Is it a dirt bike JJ rides?? That’s what I’m going with. I hope you enjoy even if I got the type of bike wrong.

Pope putters around his house, interview questions shuffling through his head. He answers each out loud, practicing how he wants to answer each question as he waits for JJ to pick him up so they can head to the chateau to discuss the next steps for the gold. 

He doesn’t realize how in his own head he gets, fingers starting to shake with nerves until he hears JJ’s bike outside, a knock on his door. He has to take in a few breaths, push aside the fact he was risking so much for this stupid treasure hunt (they literally trespassed on someone’s property this morning) and grabs the hat hanging off the railing before he shuffles out the door, patting his pocket to make sure he has his keys. 

If JJ notices his hands are a bit shaky, he doesn’t mention it as Pope swings his legs over the bike, hands resting on JJ’s shoulder. JJ doesn’t really wait for him to get settled, never does, so Pope isn’t surprised when JJ kicks off the ground before Pope get his hands properly in place. 

Pope grips JJ’s shoulders, sliding down on the seat as JJ takes off down the street. Pope can feel the thoughts leave his mind, taken with the wind that whips past Pope’s face. He can feel his shoulders loosen as the breeze picks up, as the engine reeves and JJ is taking a sharp turn. The bike teeters a little and Pope laughs, smacking him on the shoulder as they steady out. “Slow down!” Pope calls and JJ chuckles, he can hear it in the wind, feel his shoulders shake under his palms. Pope can’t help the smile that pulls up his lips, the worry from his interview leaving the closer they get to John B’s house. 

JJ does slow down a little at his words, and takes the opportunity to look over his shoulder, take in the trees that pass them, the smell of the ocean hitting Pope’s nose as they start to slow down, the chateau coming into view. 

JJ kicks the stand into place as they come to a stop, waiting until Pope swings his leg over and steadies himself on the ground. “What were you so stressed about, man?” JJ asks, following suit as he grabs the handle, making sure the bike is steady before he turns to face Pope. 

“Just worried about my interview,” Pope comments, but he doesn’t feel worried anymore. The tension has left his shoulders and the smell of the ocean makes him feel better than he could have expected. There isn’t anyone else here yet but Pope doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind spending time with JJ, never has. 

“Dude, you’re going to kill it,” JJ reassures, patting Pope on the shoulder before he heads toward the chateau, kicking a rock along the way. Pope smiles, eyes trailing after JJ as the other tugs the porch door open. JJ stops at the top step, head popping out from behind the door. “You coming?” 

Pope nods, hurrying after JJ as they both step onto the porch. The couch in the corner seems to call both their names as they sit, Kie stepping into the porch at the same time. She glances back and forth between them, smile on her lips. “What’s up, losers?” She smiles and JJ snorts, rolling his eyes as he sinks into the couch. 

Pope feels pretty relaxed after the bike ride, but he doesn’t say as suck, simply chuckles as he shrugs, the moment gone as John B steps onto the porch with Sarah trailing behind him. 

——————————

JJ gets back from work with an ache in his back and a kink in his shoulder. He frowns as he rolls his shoulder, trying to work out the angry knot, but simply making it cramp up more as he takes two steps at a time up the small staircase. 

It isn’t unusual for JJ to come home to Pope sitting at his desk, scribbling notes in his book as his eyes skim over the page. He’s usually just finishing up his homework, getting ready to help JJ with his own. 

Today is different though. 

Pope has his head in his hands, muttering under his breath. There are multiple books open around him, crumpled up paper littering the floor. He looks around at the chaos, so unlike Pope. 

“You know Kie will kill you for wasting all this paper,” he tries, but Pope doesn’t even acknowledge him, shoulders tense and back hunched over his desk. JJ frowns, knowing he has to do something. 

It’s then JJ remembers the bike ride. One of the few things among the madness of the treasure hunt that had actually been good. He remembers joking with his friends, telling them how relaxed Pope was on the ride over, but it hadn’t been a joke at all. Pope had been relaxed and JJ thinks maybe it will help again. 

“Wanna go for a ride?” He offers and Pope looks at him curiously, head tilted and eyes tired as he watches JJ. JJ swallows the lump in his throat. “Wanna go for a ride?” He repeats, “take a break from your work.” 

Pope doesn’t say anything at first, looks back down at the pages in front of him and JJ watches him tense slowly, breath picking up as he reads whatever he has written on the lined paper. He turns his attention back to JJ and he looks a little bug eyed and frantic as he nods. “Yeah...yeah. I think I can use a break,” Pope nods frantically, pushing the chair out from his desk and following JJ down the stairs and out the door. 

The bike is leaning against the wall when they get outside, still warm from JJ’s ride home from work. He picks it up, pushes it to the edge of the road before he swings his leg over the side, sliding forward so Pope has enough room. 

And okay. Pope touches his shoulder, fingers sliding across his bare skin and snagging on his shirt as Pope swings his leg over the bike, letting his hand linger as he sits behind JJ. It’s then he leans forward, slips his arms around JJ’s waist so he can ride securely on the back. 

JJ’s heart is pounding in his ears. 

JJ doesn’t know when Pope’s arms wrapping around his waist started to make his cheeks heat. He doesn’t understand why his heart pounds in his chest as Pope presses his chest to his back, chin resting on his shoulder as he watches the road ahead. JJ can see the smile pull up his lips, feel his body relax as they drive down the road. Pope sighs in his ear and JJ can’t help the shiver that runs down his spin at the action. 

He does notice when Pope pulls back a bit, lifting his head to look over his shoulder as the beach comes into view. The other slides back just a bit, enough so his chest isn’t pressed to his back, and lets his fingers trail along JJ’s stomach until they are gripping JJ’s sides, preventing him from falling off as JJ comes to a stop at the beach. 

JJ misses his arms as Pope swings his leg over the side of the bike, smile on his lips as he sucks in a breath of salty ocean air. JJ watches him as he walks over to the sand, plopping down on the ground the second he steps on the sand. “Shit, I needed this,” Pope admits, eyes sliding to glance at JJ. They’re so bright and warm and JJ’s breath catches at the look. It’s so different from the look from only a few minutes ago. 

“I told you you needed a break,” JJ snorts, sitting down next to Pope. JJ leans back on his hands as he glances at the other, legs pulled to his chest and eyes bright as he watches the sunset. Pope doesn’t say anything as he watches the sun and JJ thinks he’s never seen anything so pretty. And okay, that’s a new thought. 

It was all new. JJ had noticed the feelings a few weeks ago, when Pope placed a hand on his shoulder to look at his text book. It had shocked JJ so much that he had pulled away only to nearly fall out of his seat. JJ had apologized, told him he was just startled, and laughed it off. Pope looked at him funny but didn’t say anything. 

It happened more often after that. Pope would brush by him or simply touch his arm in passing and JJ’s heart would pound and his cheeks would heat. And JJ’s not dumb. He knows what it is but he hadn’t been ready to accept it yet. 

But maybe he is now. 

Pope is sitting next to him, taking in deep breaths of fresh air and JJ doesn’t think he’s looked any happier. JJ doesn’t think he’s felt any happier than in this moment or any moments with Pope recently. 

“Can we take the long way home?” Pope asks suddenly. The sun has disappeared behind the long expanse of ocean, the nearly full moon reflecting off Pope’s skin. JJ swallows the lump in his throat as he nods his head. 

“Yeah, sure,” JJ agrees and Pope pushes himself up then, smile wide as he brushes the sand off his shorts. JJ follows suit, leading the way to the bike. 

JJ hadn’t been paying attention before, but he swears Pope’s arms hesitate before they wrap around his waist, but hold tighter than ever before. The other lets out a deep breath and JJ swears that it stutters a bit as he slides closer, heat radiating off him and warming JJ. 

He has to shake out the thought, push them to the back of his mind as he reeves the engine, kicking off as the bike starts slowly down the road. It’s slower than he would usually drive, but he knows Pope prefers when they go a little slower, safer and easier to see the sites. 

There isn’t much beach that you can drive along on the island, most taken up by beach shacks and mansions that all want their private expanse of ocean, but JJ drives around the beach that they can pass, heart pounding as Pope lifts his head off his shoulder, arms gripping tighter around JJ’s waist as he looks around. 

JJ’s heart skips as Pope slides his hands up, feet pressing onto the small lip available on the foot pedals to push himself up just enough to see over JJ’s head. He can hear the other suck in a breath, wonders if Pope can feel his heart pounding under his ribs from his touch. 

Pope doesn’t stay up long, falling back and making them tip a little as JJ gets his balance back. Pope is laughing in his ear and JJ feels his heart swell, feels something he’s pretty sure is love bubble in his chest. 

JJ knows he’s ready to accept it now. 

The rest of the ride Pope holds tight, eyes bright as they drive around aimlessly. The street lights provide just enough light for JJ to maneuver around, the moon giving him better visibility than he expected tonight. It has Pope’s face lighting up with each glance, warm and bright and JJ can’t help the smile on his lips as he drives the other around. 

They pull up to Pope’s house -it’s actually their house now - and JJ watches Pope get off the hike reluctantly. He looks a bit disappointed the ride is over, wants to keep driving him around but the clouds have settled over the moon and JJ doesn’t want to risk an accident. It had already been bad visibility and JJ wasn’t about to risk Pope’s life just so he could keep them out there for a while longer. 

The smile only falters for a moment though, pulls JJ from his thoughts as Pope steps closer to him, pulls him into a hug. “Thanks, man. I really needed that,” he says again and JJ sinks into the touch, warm and feeling more loved than he ever has in his life. 

He misses the other’s warmth as he pulls away, thumb pointing over his shoulder toward the small house behind them. JJ follows after him, wanting to take his hand, but knowing he can’t. 

He’d follow this boy to the end of the earth if he asked. 

——————————

JJ is startled awake when a textbook falls to the floor. The second he opens his eyes, the desk lamp blinds him, causing him to snap his eyes shut again, hands moving to rub at his cheeks. 

“What the hell?” He mutters, opening his eyes slow, careful as he lets the light wash over him. The desk lamp doesn’t give off much, but it’s a lot to have shining in your eyes so early in the morning. And it was fucking early. JJ gives the clock a glance to see that it’s nearly 5am and the sun is barely coming up over the horizon outside. 

Pope is sitting over his desk though, head in his hands and paper crumbled in front of him. It looks like he has crinkled and soothed it multiple times as it sits in a heap in front of him. He looks stressed, especially for someone who should be sleeping soundly next to JJ, had been sleeping soundly next to him only hours ago when they had fallen into bed together after a late night surf session and some heavy kissing. 

“Pope, why are you up?” JJ asks, eyes finally adjusted to the light. He shifts into a more comfortable position, pulling his feet to cross on the bed in front of him and tugging the sheet over his lap to help some of the chill shivering down his spine in the early morning. 

The other looks at him, worried and shattered in a way that makes JJ’s heart ache. He watches Pope’s eyes, shifting frantically as he tries to come up with something to say, look at anything other than JJ. “I just- I had to start writing. I had this dream- I didn’t get in and I couldn’t get back to sleep,” Pope explains and JJ lets out a sigh, kicking the sheet from his legs so he can scoot to the edge of the bed. The room is small enough so he can reach forward and place a comforting hand on Pope’s shoulder, frown pulling down his lips when Pope finally meets his gaze. 

“Pope, you’re basically a shoe in,” JJ says, but he knows Pope won’t believe it. Ever since the whole incident with the scholarship, Pope has decided he screwed his chances, like walking out of one interview has been spread to all the colleges like wildfire. He thinks no one will accept him now and no amount of reassuring from JJ , Kie or his parents have convinced him otherwise. 

JJ lets his gaze shift out the window, noting the sun over the horizon, casting the sky in a light glow. He figures it’s bright enough for a ride and turns his attention back to Pope. “Why don’t we go for a ride? Clear your head. It might help you focus,” JJ offers. He’s become an expert in distracting Pope from himself and knows that a ride is the best way to do that (next to kissing, of course, but JJ doesn’t think it’s the time for that). 

Pope’s lips thin, eyes thoughtful for a moment as he watches JJ. He lets the question sit for a moment, one last glance at the crumpled paper has him nodding though. JJ stands at that, holding his hand out for Pope to take. 

JJ gives Pope’s hand a squeeze as they walk down the stairs, slow and quiet so they don’t wake Pope’s parents. JJ makes sure he has his own set of keys as he closes the door quietly behind them. 

He watches Pope take a deep breath as they step outside, taking in the ocean in front of him. JJ steps up behind him, chin resting on Pope’s shoulder and arms around his waist as the sun starts to peak up, coloring the sky is deep blues, warm oranges and bright pinks. He can feel Pope take in a few more deep breaths before he takes JJ’s hand and the two walk to his bike, leaning against the wall of the house.

JJ tugs the bike away from the wall, reluctant to drop Pope’s hand but knows he’ll have the other wrapped around him in no time. He doesn’t even bother to walk it to the road as he swings his foot over the seat, glancing at Pope as the other does the same. 

Pope slides onto the bike easily, wraps his arms tight around JJ’s waist as he rests his chin on JJ’s shoulder. JJ can feel Pope’s breath brush his cheek with each exhale, feel his chest rising and falling against his back and JJ brings the bike to life, smile pulling up his lips when Pope’s lips brush his cheek. JJ knows the small act means Pope is thankful for the distraction, thankful JJ has pulled him away from the confines of his mind as JJ gives them a little push of encouragement before the bike takes them down the road. 

JJ can feel the other relax, tension leaving his arms and breath evening out. He can see Pope’s face out of the corner of his eyes, smile slowly pulling up his lips as the wind whips by his cheeks, arm crisp from the night. The sun is shining in front of them, warming the pair up as JJ takes the next left, taking the next turn toward their favorite expanse of beach. 

JJ slows to a stop, foot kicking out the stand as he goes to put his feet on the ground. Pope doesn’t move, not unusual at this point in their relationship. The other simply slides closer, JJ doesn’t even know how there could be any empty space between them, and lets his arms grip JJ tighter. Pope had been looking around when they got there, but now he places his chin back on JJ’s shoulder, breath even as they watch the last of the sun finally pull itself over the horizon, warm and bright without a cloud in the sky. 

JJ shifts just a bit, careful not to jar Pope so he can sit up straight, let his hands rest on top of the other’s, thumb brushing over the rough skin of his knuckles as they watch the sun take its rightful place in the sky. 

“What if I don’t get in?” Pope whispers. It’s not the first time he’s asked and JJ knows it won’t be the last. “What if I did all this work for nothing?” JJ wants to tell him that there is no way he won’t get into a good college, leave JJ in the dust on this island to live a bigger and better life, but that isn’t what Pope wants to hear right now. 

“It doesn’t matter because we’d figure it out,” JJ tells him. They’re both looking at the sun in front of them, the sound of the waves relaxing. “We can get a place around town, work for your dad. I can teach surf lessons in my spare time and you can tutor for some extra cash. We’ll make it work.” JJ knows this will never happen, knows Pope is getting into the best of the best school. Pope likes to hear it though, hear that there is another plan if he fails at the whole college thing. 

“Thank you,” the other whispers and JJ’s breath catches as he stops his hand, instead giving Pope’s interlocked fingers a reassuring squeeze. “You know I love you, right?” 

JJ’s breath catches at the words, the first time the other has ever said them out loud. JJ had always known, but hearing the words out loud have happiness swelling in his chest, heart pounding. “I love you too,” he whispers and Pope smiles against his cheek, lips pressed against the freckled skin. 

“Let's go home,” Pope whispers and JJ doesn’t have to be told twice. He kicked the bike into gear, Pope’s arms tightening around his waist as he kicks off, happiness settling into his heart, warm and bright, after so many years of darkness because of the boy sitting behind him, holding him tight on his dirt bike.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to head over to my [tumblr](https://playitaagain.tumblr.com/) to talk about these two or request!


End file.
